Strangled Dreams
by BuffaloBorgine
Summary: Supernatural fanfic with mainly Sabriel slash, there will be Lubriel, Destiel and some other couples. AU!Verse when Gabriel has never shown his true identity to Sam and Dean even after episode 5x19. Dean got the Mark of Cain and becomes Demon Dean. Sam got down to hell to save Dean but becomes the Boy King of Hell. Castiel comes to save Dean but falls and turns dark.
1. The time I was wrong

He had thought that Sam Winchester would understand, would figure out that keeping on saving his brother wouldn't result well. Yet, the Dumbest of the Dumbs didn't understand and now the world is fucked up beyond imagination.  
_

They met in an awkward situation when he was posing at a janitor in a campus where some supernatural beings had popped up.  
He didn't know that he would have got interested too much in the younger Winchester, Sam the Moose. It was just a brief moment when his and Sam's eyes met then he knew he had got a like for the Gigantor.  
However, what have to be done must be done.

"Please. Just... Please." Sam spoke breathlessly, staring at him with large hazel puppy eyes.

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall." He rolled his eyes in defeat. Brick wall, yeah, he had forgotten how stubborn Sam Winchester is.

"Okay, look. This has stopped being fun months ago." And he, the Trickster, hated the fun ended. "I'm over with it."

They stared at each other for a while before Sam spoke, "What does that mean?"

"That means for me to know and for you to find out." He then put an end to the conversation with a finger snap.  
The next thing he got to see was Sam and Dean made their move out of the motel. The Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber were going to get out of his life, and he was glad about that, if not to say that he was too happy.

Or not.

During the next two years, the Trickster found himself stalking the life of Samuel Winchester almost everyday and everytime (except the meeting days with the other pagans). Watching him quarreling with his brother Dean, watching him going on the hunt for supernatural things, watching him sleeping in the motels, watching him eating in the diners along the road, watching him bathing in the bathroom of the motels (okay, this has gone too far) had become his daily routine. Somethings had lured him to come back watching Sam, even though, he had to admitted that sometimes, he didn't want. Especially when Samsquatch and his idiot brother got into trouble with whatever they hunted. He could have been stalking Sam Winchester while enjoying the life of a Trickster with long-legged ladies (those ladies are even higher than himself!), all kinds of sweets, drinks, vacations and deadly pranks.

Until Lucifer was sprung out of the Cage. By no one's hand but Sam's.

He had watched the angel Zachariah talking to Sam and Dean about their duty to play the role that destiny had given to them, as Lucifer's and Michael's vessel. He could swear that he really wanted to come and stab Zachariah right in the ass if he wasn't in a self-witness protecting project. However, he was the one that knew too well that the fight between Lucifer and Michael couldn't be evaded. And he wanted that fight to end as quick as it should. He only had one option then.

"We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." The second time Sam Winchester looked at him with begging puppy eyes.

"Hmm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." He replied in a mocking tone.

"Please." Sam continued with the puppy eyes. "Just five minutes. Hear us out."

He took in a breath, trying not to give in for that beg. The mocking tone came back as he wanted.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty four hours and we'll talk."

If he didn't jump in in time, Castiel might have told the Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber about his true identity. Shutting Castiel up with duct tape may not be a good idea but it was useful. He needed to erase Castiel's memory about this later.

"Play your roles... Out there!" He gestured towards the outside world, the real world. "Sam starring at Lucifer, Dean starring at Michael! Your celebrity death match! Play your roles!"

Sam stared at him with disgusted eyes, which made his stomach churn and made him regretted saying that.

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam spat at him. "We do that, the world will end."

For a moment, he felt that he shouldn't have spoken that out. He let out a sigh. His facial expression drops immediately.

"Yeah, you do that. The world will end." Smirking bitterly, he snapped his fingers and sent the Winchesters out of his 'little idiot box'.

"It always means for me to know and for you to find out." He smiled and vanished.

"Can't we all just get along?" He burst into the door, making everyone look at him.

"Trickster?" Sam gasped while Dean stared at him with a furious face. Maybe Dean was still angry at him for the Mystery Spot loop.

"Loki." The handsome pagan god spoke.

"Baldur." He replied coyly. Yeah, Loki the Trickster Norse God is his number one fake identity.

Baldur looked at him with half hearted welcome. "Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you, Ganesh." He pointed a finger at the Hindu pagan god to stop an incoming conflict then turned to Baldur. "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang."

"There must be a way." Sam spoke, hope filling his voice. "There must be a way to stop Lucifer!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me what can we do? Jump at him and tell him to stop the Apocalypse?" He almost yelled at Sam. Sam knew nothing about Lucifer.

"We can kill him... With, with an angel blade!" Sam breathed out, didn't even know what he had just said. "Dean and I had holy oil! We can trap him here and call Castiel for help!"

For a moment they stared, not knowing anything to say. Slowly, his lips curled into a smile.

"I know there is something in you, Sam. Forever fighting, huh?" He chuckled and pulled out a shiny blade from his coat.

Everyone in the room gasped hard.

"Archangel Blade?" Dean looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, stolen from one of the douchebags long ago. Don't even remember his name." Loki twisted the blade in his hand. It had been quite a long time before he got hold of the blade. "Now, if you guys would please, I need you all leave this hotel as fast as possible."

"For what? We got an Archangel Blade here, we can surely kill Lucifer!" The older Winchester squeaked with relief and happiness.

"No, stupid. If you stay here, Lucifer will turn you all into finger paints while taking Sam as his vessel." He glared at Dean. "I know you are eager to see Lucifer's death. But I don't think it would go your way, boys." He then turned to smile at Sam and handed him a DVD. "Guard this with your life. Now all of you go out of here! Now!"

Lucifer came as he expected, bold as a tiger and looked as if he could eat anyone in his sight alive.

"Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you're slumming but... I hope you didn't catch anything..." A derisive mock from Lucifer.

"Lucifer, you are my brother. And I love you." He pointed the tip of the blade at the fallen Archangel in a threatening way. "But you, you are a Great. Big. Bag of Dicks!"

"Wait, what did you just say to me?" Lucifer pointed at himself, voice dark with threatening.

"Look at yourself!" He spat. "Boo hoo. Daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash up all his toys!"

"Watch your tongue..." Now this was a real dangerous threaten from Lucifer.

"Play the victim all you want, but you and me? We know the truth. Dad loves you best, more than Michael, more than me." Loki, or exactly Archangel Gabriel, was playing coy. "Then he brought a new baby home and you just, couldn't handle it."

Lucifer huffed in amusedly anger.

"So all this, is just a great big temper tantrum." Gabriel continued, not even care about Lucifer's reaction. "Time to grow up."

Still, Lucifer overwhelmed him. Or overwhelmed his fake conjured image.

It was hurt to watch his copy being stabbed through the heart by Lucifer with a fake Archangel Blade (made from diet orange slice can) even though he wasn't stabbed.

He had played a good part, he guessed. Playing coy, hiding his true identity to the Winchester, putting on an impossibly good scene of his death. Now he could return to his own adventure, let Sam and Dean figure out their way to trap Lucifer in the Case Erotica DVD and yeah, sit back and watch everything happen the way he wanted it to be.

If it hadn't been for Sam's goddamn decision to come down to hell to save Dean, Gabriel could continue hiding again. Maybe, he was wrong from the very beginning. 


	2. The War between You and I

He really wanted to strangled Sam Winchester right away if the goddamn Moose was here.

It had been months since Sam Winchester became the Boy King of Hell and Gabriel could do nothing about it.

Sitting at a corner in the cake shop, or what used to be a cake shop (Gabriel can't describe what it has become now, after the terrorist bombing in the city). He conjures a pile of waffles and pancakes along with a jar of strawberry sirup onto the half broken table in front of him then bitterly drowns the poor waffles and pancakes in a sea of strawberry sirup.

Why is he here, anyway? He should be sitting in a luxury penthouse with perfect view into the city now, shouldn't he? Or he should be playing deadly pranks at some assholes he met along the road, shouldn't he? What is wrong with him?

Or what is he wrong about?

He takes out a fork and begins to eat the pancakes. Staring blankly at the corpses on the floor, he wonders how long could he continue like this. He has killed several shape shifters, exorcized quite a large number of demons coming towards him all those months. He knows who sent them after him, but he doesn't care much.

He is trying to forget about that man, after all.  
...

"The Boy King wants us to bring him your head on a silver plate, Loki." One of the fucking demons said to him.

"Oh, really? I'm scared, very, very scared." He smirked then rushed at the demon in a blink of the eye, his Archangel Blade in hand.

They fell to the ground quickly, blood and demonic essence dripping from their necks.

"He won't want me to be his enemy." He said sourly then vanished.

It was the thirtieth time he changed his location, and who knows how many times more did he need to finally have peace?

The bell at the door of the ruined cake shop jingles softly, announcing the coming of an unwanted guest.

"Leave me alone, you dick!" He scowls. "I'm not in the mood for fighting!"

"Really? Though I think that you are clearly in one now." The invader speaks with the calmly mocking voice that he recognises so well.

He spits all the chocolate milkshake he has just drunk out of his mouth and all over the table. Holding his breath hard, he doesn't dare to turn around.

Because he has known who that is behind him.

"Short man gets angry easily." The man in white vest speaks to him from the opposite side of the broken table.

"Shut the fuck up and stop beating around the bushes." He replied disdainfully. "We both know you do want something."

Sam Winchester, the Boy King of Hell now, puts his arms on the table and looms over to whom he knows as Loki, making the man flinch. "Didn't my demons tell you? I want you, Loki."

"Don't make me laugh. Your minions told me that you wanted my head on a silver plate." Loki smirks, ignoring Sam's discontented eye twitch. "You want me dead."

Sam still keeps his overwhelming pose and smirks. "After you have killed at least one hundred of my best demons, I have reconsidered."

Loki 's face drops into confusion. What does the King of Hell mean by saying so?

"I mean exactly as I said." A charming smile appears on Sam Winchester's lips, which makes Loki's breath hitch.

The Trickster quickly moves his hand under his coat, grasping the hilt of the Archangel Blade while jumping out of his seat, away from Sam Winchester.

Sam only chuckles about that. "Don't be like that. I know that my affair isn't one-sided. I know you do have some affection towards me. If not, you would not have tried to teach me so many lessons and come to help Dean and me fighting against Lucifer..."

"I just don't want the world to end up by two fucking Archangels' bitch slap!" The shorter man hisses dangerously, tightening his grip on the blade. "I'm not coming with you, Sam. Unless you step down from that throne, I won't change my mind."

"You know that this is my destiny, Loki dear." Sam steps towards him and he steps backwards away from Sam. "We cannot change it."

"Yeah? But the Apocalypse has been stopped. Everything can happen." Loki sneers and continues to back away from Sam until his back hits a wall. "And you were the one that made the miracle happen, Sam. You can do it again."

Sam lets out a sigh and runs a hand into his hair. "Loki, you was the one to..."

"To tell you to accept your destiny. But I have taken it back." The blond man pulls the Archangel Blade fully out of his coat and points at the brown-haired one. "I have never wanted this to happen, Sam. I have hoped that we could be on the same side. But... You have just fucked up my dream, Samsquatch."

Sam stared at him, knowing nothing to say yet. So he continues.

"This is my ultimatum, Sam. I want you to step down that throne, release Castiel and leave Dean as he should be."

"Or what? You are going to kick me in the crotch?" The Boy King laughs out loud in great amusement.

"Worse than that." The pagan god sneers dangerously, making Sam flinch. "Now tell me, are you going to do as I said or not?"

"No, I'm not. I have no reason to do that. Besides, Castiel may not want to leave Dean as you expect, Loki." Sam speaks calmly.

And that is the last straw that breaks the camel's back. He looks at Sam with hopelessness and apparent anger in his golden brown eyes.

"Then this is war, Sam Winchester, war between you and I." He says and snaps his fingers, vanishing from Sam's view.

Truly, he had totally underestimated Hell's army. He had been on the run for 5 days without stopping because whenever he stopped, a group of demons would immediately appear right around him. He needs a better solution.

After Sam left to save Dean, the bunker of the Men of Letter has been abandoned. Gabriel finds that it would be a good place to settle down before he could start his war campaign.

After quite a hard time, Gabriel finally enters the bunker and quickly draws different anti-supernatural-being sigils, seals and sets up more than just one shield around the bunker until he finds that the bunker is safe enough to stay in. During the time he cleans up the mess in the bunker, Gabriel comes across an impressive thing. Castiel has taken an item from Balthazar before killing him, yet, Gabriel is sure that Castiel doesn't know a single things about what he has taken. A chest that contains what Balthazar had stolen from heaven's weaponry. Gabriel found Michael's Shield, Rafael's Staff of Healing, some other useful weapons and his own Horn.

Goddamn Balthazar, he missed his Horn so much.

Hell trembles when he descends there.

Too powerful to be a pagan God, yet he still keeps his Trickster's trait instead of showing his Archangel's trait. He comes to Hell with his Grcae restrained 'cause he knows it is not time to return to Gabriel the Messenger of the Lord yet.

Demons are no match for him though their large number does matter. Before Gabriel could reach the fortress, he has already had to deal with more than a thousand soul-suckers. Not a big deal, but he has to use his Grace during the fight and he hopes that no one noticed it.

He slices the heads of two guard demons down easily. There is one door left and he'll face the Boy King of Hell himself.

He finally reaches the throne hall's door. It's large, very large and is carved with many ancient seals. For a moment, he just stares at it, Archangel Blade still in hand. He hesitates.

What the hell? I come down here to conquer Hell and now I hesitate to burst into this last door? Gabriel, what the fuck is wrong with you?

"Gabriel?"

His blood freezes. Gabriel slowly turns round, facing the one he hasn't and never expected to see.

"Castiel..."

The fallen angel and the deserter archangel face each other, eyes to eyes in an unspoken conversation.

Castiel is the first to break the silence. "Brother. Long time no see."

"You too, Cas." Gabriel tries to put up a smile but the awkward situation makes him unable to smile. "I don't think this is a good chance for meeting."

"Obviously. So, you are the one that the demons are talking about? The Trickster with angelic weapons?" Castiel asks, emotionlessly as always.

"Yeah, so what?" The Archangel replies quickly, not forgetting to put the mockery in. "And I have heard that you are now a slut for Dean Winchester huh? How proud of you, little brother."

Castiel's face grimaces almost immediately before he jumps at Gabriel with his Angel Blade in hand. Gabriel dodges the attack and retaliates with a uppercut to Castiel's lower jaw, sending him flying up the air. By the time Castiel recovers, Gabriel's palm is on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Cas. But I can't let you tell them about my identity. To the Winchester, I am and will always be the Trickster pagan god Loki." He then quietly chants a spell that erases Castiel's memory about the confrontation.

"I found him!" A proud voice comes to his ears, then... "Cas...? Castiel?!"

Gabriel turns round to find the demon Dean Winchester and some other Hell guards are staring at him in shock as Castiel lays prone on the floor, at his feet.

"Dean... Castiel isn't dead..." He backs off when he sees Dean's eyes flicker with murderous plan.

Before he could continue, Dean has rushed at him with a furious roar, slashing down on him with the First Blade. Gabriel could only raise his Archangel Blade up in an attempt to block the strike.

Sharp pain shoots through his chest. Dean's strike was too strong . The First Blade though blocked by his Archangel Blade still slashed down, slicing his chest open. Gabriel gasps hard, his vision blurring. He tries to focus and snaps his fingers, teleporting himself back to the bunker.

He lies on the bunker's floor, staring at the roof with unfocused eyes. His body is on fire, his breath is heavy and fast, seems like he is in what human called as fever. Taking a sharp inhale, Gabriel focuses to relax, letting sleep overcome him.

And he falls into a deep slumber while his vessel attempts to heal itself. He has learnt a hard lesson that, when your enemy has something that is empowered by Darkness, like the First Blade, try to avoid fighting. 


	3. Little Brother of Lucifer and Michael

Sam Winchester wasn't in the throne hall when Loki raided Hell. He was in another part of Hell, the outside area of the Cage.

He could see the wings of two greatest celestial beings stuck to each other in the Cage. There are muttering sounds coming out of it, probably Lucifer and Michael are quarreling.

"Hello, Lucifer, Michael." Sam speaks loud enough to draw attention from the Archangels.

"Sam Winchester!" Comes the rumbling voice of Lucifer. He has been kicked down here because of this damn cockroach wearing white suit, how could he not get infuriated?

Michael, on contrary to Lucifer, says nothing, he doesn't even care that Sam does exist.

"How are you two doing? Is the Cage large enough?" Sam mocks, feeling greatly amused.

"If I get out of here, I will sure torture you on the rack first and foremost, Sammy dear." The Devil speaks with a soft , calming yet poison-dripping tone. "Besides, you know, after you threw us back into this Cage and got to become Boy King of Hell, someone is quite... discontent..." Sam can sense Lucifer huffing after that sentence.

"I believe that when I become King of Hell, a lot of people are on the opposite side of mine." Sam shrugs.

"Aw, Sam. You think that I'm talking about those idiots who are trying to take your throne?" Lucifer laughs, which makes Sam feel nervous. "I'm talking about my youngest brother, the last Archangel freely roaming the Earth."

The Boy King of Hell stops a bit to think of what Lucifer said. The last Archangel? Wasn't Rafael killed by God Castiel? Lucifer and Michael are in the Cage now. Then who? Who is the last Archangel?

"I thought Rafael is dead..." Sam confusedly speaks out. If he is not wrong, this youngest brother of Michael and Lucifer could easily ruin his reign in hell.

A whistle (Lucifer's, of course) can be heard along with a sneer (probably Michael's).

"There are four of us." This time, Michael is the one to speak. "One is still alive and free."

"You should read the Bible again, boy." Lucifer chides.

Sam hisses and turns around to leave.

"Frigging Archangel! Isn't the Trickster bad enough?" Dean slams his hands on the table, breaking it into two.

"Calm down Dean. We have to deal with the Archangel first. Trickster can be dealt with later." Sam speaks. Not even look up from the book he is reading.

"Sam! Do you know that by the time that you went chatting with the assholes in the Cage, Loki came to attack us? He killed lots of our elite demons and nearly killed Castiel!" Dean yells. "Look out the window, your highness! The Trickster has destroyed almost half of Hell by himself and you said that he can be dealt with later?"

Sam groans in irritation and looks out the window. Yeah, the scene truly makes him worried. Broken walls, collapsed building, sulfuric smell from demons' rotten corpses lingering in his sight. The Trickster must have brought a large army with him during the raid...

"He came all alone." Dean hisses. "Alone, I emphasise that."

"Impossible... How could a pagan god inflict such devastating damage by himself alone?" Sam gasps in awe. This is beyond expectation.

"I think it's time to end this frigging Trickster's life. Warring with us is not a great deal, but he has hurt Castiel. The next time I see him, I will sure banish him from existence." Dean hisses angrily, kicking a chair to the wall.

Sam waves his hand, ignorantly. "Sure, just torture and kill him as you want. I have an Archangel to research about."

Dean huffs then walks out of the library. Sam continues his research until he comes across a name.

GABRIEL, Messenger of the Lord, Archangel of Punishment and Vengeance.

"Gabriel..." Sam tries to imagine the Archangel with six golden brown wings, carrying a horn, a lily, a lantern, a scroll and a scepter. Such a beautiful being, in comparison to Lucifer, Gabriel may be a lot more handsome.

Sam shakes the pervert thought out of his mind. The Archangel is definitely an enemy, Sam reminds himself, there is no place for love here. Besides. Sam has already had an affair for the Trickster.

Wait a minute. He has just given Dean the permission to kill the Trickster. If Dean truly kills Loki, who will be Sam's consort? This is going to be a pain in the neck sooner or later. He wants to call Dean back and take back the permission but suddenly, a new idea comes to his mind.

Dean and Castiel have been a couple for years before they both come to Hell. The problem is that Dean has got Castiel, an Angel and a so pure being, as his mate. That makes Sam jealous from the very beginning.

Now Sam has found that there is still one living Archangel. He will sure not kill the last strongest celestial being on Earth but he will make Archangel Gabriel his consort.

That leads to a brand new plan.

Gabriel regains consciousness after how long he doesn't know. But when he wakes up, he finds himself tucked in a warm blanket. He wriggles out of the cover and sits down, head still spinning around.

"Father, don't move so hard. You're still weak." A woman's voice rises in the room.

Gabriel looks towards the source of the voice and is very surprised when he sees a cloaked being standing at the kitchen stove. He tries to figure out who it is then it dawns on him.

Hel.

"Hello, daughter." Gabriel-Loki speaks his greeting, feeling awkward. "Why are you here?"

"You nearly died from your inflamed wound, dad. If I didn't come, you may now be in grave." Hel snorts while carrying a dish full of pancakes over to Gabriel and places it on the nightstand.

Gabriel nods his understand and stares at the pancake dish. Suddenly, he feels something isn't right.

"Wait... How did you come into this bunker? It's supernatural proofed, you know..." He looks at Hel with distrust eyes.

"This place just blocks demons, angels, ghosts and weak pagan gods." Hel turns to face Gabriel, her half rotten face can be seen under the hood. "You, I, big brother Fenrir, big brother Jormundgan and big sister Sleipnir are free to access it, you know, we have your Grace."

Gabriel finally relaxes and breathes out in relief.

"Right, I'm sorry. I was too suspicious..." He runs his hand in his hair nervously. "You know, I have been on the run all those times before I settle down in this bunker..."

"If you want, I can call big brother Fenrir and big brother Jormundgan here to guard this place." Hel shrugs. "After all, I also don't like the way that Sam Winchester got to rule Hell... He has released the Horsemen out, now humans are dying in large number everyday..."

"Right..." Gabriel desperately palms his face. He has foreseen this fucking situation. Every supernatural beings know how powerful human soul is. Hell and Heaven are two main harvesters of human souls. The endless conflict between Heaven and Hell, after all, began with the scramble for human souls. When Sam released the Horsemen, he must have planned on taking more human souls to Hell. With more souls, Hell can easily overpower Heaven with the least effort.

Gabriel sighs then looks up, smiling at Hel.

"Hey, kiddo. I know that this may be quite a shocking decision but, I have to tell you."

Hel tilts her head a little in confusion.

"I need you to go get your siblings, honey. We are not going to deal with the King of Hell." Gabriel smiles sadly. "I will deal with him myself."

"Father! You can't! This is..."

Gabriel stops Hel before she could say anything more and sighs. "I know. I know what you mean, Hel. But I accept it, it's the only way. Don't worry for me, Hel."

Hel frowns and is ready to speak back but after a thought, she nods silently.

"Thank you, Hel. I know I could count on you." Gabriel smiles and gently pats Hel on her shoulder like the way Loki had to her when she was young.

Hel nods. "Then... Goodbye and good luck to you, Father."

Gabriel smiles, closing his eyes. Hel was gone by the time he opens his eyes. 


	4. Show Me Your True Inside

He descends to Hell again. This time more fiercely and more dangerously.

He has sworn to finish Sam's reign this time. Or never.

He doesn't hesitate when he sends a strong ray of purifying light over the group of demons, banishing them from existence in an eye's blink. Hell hounds rush at him, attempting to tear his body apart with their giant fangs and jaws. He dodges their strikes with ease and slams Michael's Shield into their heads, breaking their skulls. The damn fire imps are the pains in the ass. They shoot fireballs at him, which hurt like Hell and the fact that they are fast makes the situation worse. Gabriel had to use Rafael's staff to heal his vessel almost continuously. Lately, he finds that apart from celestial power, low-temperature water can kill those assholes too, so, he floods the battlefield with a great icy tsunami, sweeping all the fire imps away.

Gargoyles hovers around above his head, sometimes strikes down at him to put surprise to the fight. Gabriel-Loki has to shoot them down with Artemis's bow (he doesn't figure out how Balthazar stole this, but it is very useful) and slice off their heads with his Archangel Blade. Hydras come into battle too, but they are quite pieces of cake. A rain of volcano rocks and they are all gone.

He has past so many doors. Thinking of it, he feels like Alice in Fucked-up Land. Only that there has no White Rabbit, fucking rabbit.

He stands in front of the castle gate, bracing himself for the oncoming army of Hell.

What surprises him is that only Dean, the Torturer of Hell, comes out.

They dance the dance of war, of blood and of death.

Dean fights with every hatred he has towards the Trickster after what Loki did to Castiel.

Gabriel fights with his hope for a change of the tide, his hope that he could pull the Winchesters and Castiel out of Hell.

Gabriel may be strong, but Dean is no longer a mere human. Both of them get injured heavily in the one versus one battle. Gabriel gets more than just one slashed over his body and nearly has his neck sliced. Dean is stabbed hard and deep in the abdomen, chest and shoulders. Their blood spills all over the volcanic ground. This fight, Gabriel guesses, could last forever.

Until Sam interferes.

"I thought you wanted me, Sam." He says with bitterly mocking tone. "I see that you just want me dead."

"I have never stopped wanting to have you, Trickster. But you have brought the death penalty to yourself..." Sam sighs, showing some pity on his puppy face. "I can't allow you to destroy Hell. But you keep on raiding us... This is my last resort. I'm sorry."

"Stop making that goddamn puppy face, Sammy. There is nothing for us to regret. If I cannot stop you here, I'd rather suicide. Because there is no more purposes for me to keep on living." Gabriel smiles, his face still as bold as ever.

Sam nods and turns away.

"You can finish him, Dean. Revenge for Castiel."

Dean roars and rushes at Gabriel, raising the First Blade in an attacking position.

Gabriel only smirks and lets his Grace burst out in full power , his six golden brown wings spurt out from his shoulderblades, blocking Dean's attack before blowing Dean to the castle's wall.

Time seems to stop to the King of Hell when he turns to see what happened.

Six golden brown wings, glowing golden eyes. Hand holding an Archangel Blade, he who carries the Horn of Truth, the Scroll of the Messenger, the Lily of Purity and the Lantern of Wayleading.

He, who has been Loki the Trickster pagan god, is the last Archangel freely roaming the Earth.

"Gabriel..." Sam's breath hitches hard as he speaks out the name.

"I wish this is just a TV series, Sam. Simple story, easy answer..." Gabriel stood on his tip toes, using his wings to balance. "But it isn't... This is real..."

"We can stop it... Loki, uh... Gabriel..." Sam stammers, his tongue stuck to his jaw. "We don't have to go this way..."

Gabriel cocks a brow before his lips curl into a smirk. "It's too late for anything, Sam. I have dreamt of a future that we can be together. A peaceful future... But all my dreams have crumbled the day you stepped onto that throne..."

Sam stays speechless. He has always had an Archangel by his side. He has always been in the care of one of the most powerful celestial things in the universe. And what had he done?

Hadn't he destroyed his own dream as well?

"And my sweet dream has slowly turned into nightmare when you keep on staying on that throne. My words have no weight on you, do they?" Gabriel bitterly snorts, still focusing his gaze on Sam. "I want my sleep to be over, Sam. I want to wake up from the nightmare, which is suffocating me..."

Sam's eyes widen as he sees Gabriel vanishes in an eye's blink. He gasps when he feels the Archangel's presence right behind him.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. You left me no other choice..." Gabriel whispers to Sam's ear, his voice is as smooth as the finest silk but Sam could feels the venom in it.

Time stops again. Everything looks like a super slow motion.

Gabriel soars the Archangel Blade out of his sleeve, thrusting it towards Sam's heart. Sam turns round in order to dodge the strike, however Gabriel didn't miss the target. Sam gasps in panic and puts his hands onto Gabriel's, using all his strength to jerk Gabriel's hands and the Blade out.

A single of drop of tear falls onto Gabriel's hand, making him flinch. Demons have no tear. Only human can cry. Sam is crying. That means he is still human somehow.

"Sam...? Sammy Moose...?" Gabriel stares at what he has done with shock, he quickly jerks his hands away. "What have I done...?"

Sam coughs up blood as he tries to pull the Blade out of his chest. He successes though.

"It's okay, Loki... No, Gabriel... It's okay..." Sam breathes heavily, clutching his wound.

Gabriel's mental world is on war. Half of him wants to finish Sam right now so that there is no more King of Hell. The other half of him wants to rush to Sam and heals him.

His mind is full of punishment, vengeance, anger and hatred while his heart is aching with worry, forgiveness, happiness and love.

The conflict between his mind and his heart gets more and more violent when he notices Sam staring at him with teary puppy eyes.

Damn it, Sam! Stop making me feel like this! Damn it! Why can't I decide what to do when you look at me like that? Stop it, Sam! Stop!

"Gabe... I know I have been wrong all the way long..." Sam winces in pain. "I don't deserve your forgiveness... But I want you to know that... I love you..."

Gabriel gasps hard. All the feelings of punishment, vengeance and anger vanish in a second. He has rushed over to Sam even before he knows he does that.

"Sammy... Look at me..." He holds Sam's face gently, their eyes meet. "You will be okay... You will be okay, Samsquatch..." He speaks as he moves one of his hand to Sam's chest, over the wound, and uses his Grace to mend the wound until he finds it fully healed.

A soft smile appears on Sam's face as Gabriel then pulls him into a tight embrace. Sam hugs back, pulling the Archangel close.

"I... I forgive you, Sam... I forgive you now..." Gabriel sniffs, his vessel's eyes are full of tears. "Let's restart everything... "

'Run Gabriel! Run away!' A voice pops up in his head.

'It's a trap! He is trapping you, Gabriel!' Another voice pops up.

He finds those voices familiar somehow.

'Run now! There is no time to consider!' The first voice continues.

Michael?

'You idiot! He is pretending! He isn't wounded!' Comes the second voice.

Lucifer?

Gabriel startles and jerks himself away from Sam.

He couldn't.

Sam's arms tighten around his torso and back, keeping him in place. He freaks out and tries to grasp his Archangel Blade but Sam kicks the Blade away from his reach.

"No, Gabriel dear. No more weapon." A dark smirk appears on the taller man's lip, making Gabriel flinch then shiver. "I'm not going to let you attack me again..."

"Shit..." Is all the Archangel can breath out before he feels something snaps around his neck then his Grace is locked away from him. He chokes hard, knowing it is too late to run.

"You know, though you look like a hard-to-play guy at the first look, you are actually soft and sentimental insides. You trust people too easily, Gabriel..." The Boy King of Hell has returned and is now petting Gabriel tenderly. "And I like it in you."

Gabriel groans as he tries to pull the collar off in vain. He should have foreseen this frigging possibility, yet, he didn't see it coming. What infuriates him more is that Sam pulls him even closer and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Fuck you, Sam... " He hisses angrily, squirming hard against the other man. "You tricked me!"

"Ironic, right?" Sam chuckles. "No matter what you are, Trickster Loki or Archangel Gabriel, you are still too naive. I believe that you had never laid down in bed with a real woman, or if you had, they dominated you. Kali is an example."

Gabriel feels his face gets reddened by both anger and embarrassment. He struggles even harder, pushing and kicking at Sam. "Let go of me, you dickhead! Let me go!"

"Aww, you are so cute." Sam laughs in amusement as he stands up on his full height, lifting the short Archangel off the ground. "Just so you know, Gabe, I like the way you speak dirty, it's quite interesting."

Gabriel feels utterly lack of strength. He groans in discomfort as Sam flings him above the shoulder, holding him by the waist. His wings are now useless, they can flap but no longer can fly. The collar on his neck must have been carved with Enochian sigils that it completely blocks his Grace and power away. The problem is that, without angelic or Trickster power, he is totally weak. His one and only vessel is obviously not strong enough to wrestle with the Gigantor Sam Winchester. Of course, Father created him to be a Messenger, not a Warrior like Michael or a General like Lucifer, Messenger doesn't need to be huge or strong, they need to be quick and wit. Now speed and intelligence have no use in this situation.

So in the end, he is totally fucked up.  
_

"You are going to keep him, huh?" Dean's voice can be heard outside the room.

"I am. I have first told you that I will make the Trickster my consort, but then you are too eager to kill him and I decide to capture the Archangel. Now the Trickster turns out to be the Archangel, I will keep him to me." Sam's voice is outside as well.

Gabriel blankly stares at the door of the room where he is kept. A bedroom, Sam's bedroom for exact. Sam has publicly announced his decision to make Gabriel his consort among the the demons so the fact that Gabriel is in Sam's bedroom isn't something unexplainable. Gabriel wonders how long he has been here, maybe just a couple of hours but he feels like a century has past. He has tried yanking the chains attached to his collar, sometimes trying to cut it but both the chains and the collar didn't budge even a little. The best thing he did the time he was thrown in here was break the windows and make Sam's ears bleed with his terribly high and loud screech. Gabriel, after all, is the Messenger of God, he needs to have a strong, clear and loud voice to carry his work. Sometimes, he uses that voice to injure his enemy's ears and brain (effectively though). And he did use that voice to damage Sam, though in the end, Sam healed himself and clipped his vocal cord so that he can no longer screech out like that. Sam clipped his wings as well, making him unable to fly. Gabriel bitterly recalls the memory.

"Well, then make sure that he doesn't destroy any things more. He nearly drove me mad in that fight." Dean disdainfully scoffs and Gabriel could hear footsteps away. Dean has gone.

The door bursts open and Sam steps into the room. Gabriel has to restrain the urge to yell at him to leave .

"Gabe, how are you doing?" The Boy King of Hell smiles at him tenderly, showing care in the way he speaks.

"Fuck off." Gabriel hisses and turns away, not wanting to look at Sam.

For a moment, the room is filled with silence. No asking, teasing or cursing at each other. Just complete silence.

Gabriel isn't surprised when Sam is the one that breaks the silence.

"You know, Gabriel. I learnt a lot of things from Lucifer and Michael. Especially when they cursed me for enslaving their little brother..." Sam huffs, trailing towards Gabriel with featherly light steps.

Gabriel scoffs. "Then I think you should release me now, shouldn't you?"

Sam's hand sets on his shoulder, and Sam's nose is right next to his ear. "No, of course, no. The way they react only strengthens my belief. You was their little brother, and to them, you were born to be kept as pet and domesticated."

Gabriel stays speechless, his body stills hard. Sam continues with a smirk, ignoring Gabriel's reaction.

"And I will do my best to treat you the way they did." 


	5. End of the Daymare

Sometimes, it just needs a quick decision to end everything.

* * *

"You just can't say no, can you?"

The question keeps lingering in his head, torturing him with the very complicated form of humiliation and derisiveness.

* * *

He usually bolts up in the dead of the night, cold sweats covering his face while his body tenses and shivers in panic and fear.

They come whenever his eyes shut and his mind drifts into a light sleep.

Nightmares.

He saw Heaven burned in the flame of both angelic civil war and the invasion of demons. He saw humanity struggled in the raid of Hell's force. He saw his children and other pagan gods trying to run away from the attack of the rising dead. There are no longer barriers between the religions, only Fear remains.

But nightmares, after all, isn't the main terror of the night.

It is the old dreams that come back to him and haunt him.

The dreams that are choked, strangled, suffocated, intoxicated and poisoned so much that they are now a wrecked mess. Twisted so much that when they come to remind him about his past life, he only wants to commit suicide.

...

Sam throws him into the bed in so not a gentle way before pinning him down and ripping off his clothes. It has become a daily event that he simply stops hoping that it would stop one day. The next thing is that the King of Hell puts him on some 'imaginative' kinds of bondage then gets to penetrate him roughly, fuck him to the mattress and only stops when the poor unwilling consort becomes impossible to sit or stand up for at least a week.

Gabriel sourly looks through his memory of the past days he stayed in Hell. Now, he no longer cares what Sam would do to him. There is nothing to care about.

...

"Sam cares about you so much, Gabriel. Why can't you open your heart a little?" The fallen Angel, who is now the most well-known General of Hell, spoke to him.

Gabriel stays speechless, he doesn't want to answer that question. Since only he understands his answer to that question.

"Big brother..." Castiel continues but is interrupted by the crashing sounds of the porcelain mug thrown at the door by Gabriel.

"Shut your mouth up, Castiel!" The former Archangel growls furiously. "The day you chose to side with Dean Winchester, with Hell, you have no longer been my brother!"

Castiel flinched hard. He knows what Gabriel means. If there is anyone that was hurt worst in Heaven, then that person can only be Gabriel. Castiel has heard about Gabriel struggling to be looked as an Archangel instead of a fledgling that was kept as pet by both Michael and Lucifer. He also watched Gabriel flew away from Heaven the day Lucifer fell to Hell. And now, he is watching Gabriel suffering the betrayal of the last existing brother.

Gabriel lies back down on the bed, covering himself with the blanket, trying to hide his hurt emotions away.

"Go away Castiel. I don't want to see you." The former Archangel groans under the blanket. "And don't come back trying to convince me, I will never give up fighting."

Castiel sighs deeply and walks out, closing the door, not forgetting to lock it since Sam would be furious if Gabriel makes a successful escape.

* * *

'You love him, Gabriel.' That voice again.

Sam is on top of him, holding both his wrists above his head with one hand.

'I don't.' He retaliates at the being in his mind. 'I have never loved him and will never love him!'

'Liar...' That being smiles meaningfully at him in his mind.

Sam begins to stretch him hard, penetrating him with large, long fingers, making him moan breathlessly.

'I hate him...' Gabriel thinks, tears forming in his eyes. 'I truly hate him...'

'Stop lying to Yourself. I know you from the deepest of your heart.' That voice laughs at him.

Gabriel bites his lips to restrain himself from crying out loud. Sam is thrusting deep in him rudely while biting at his collarbone and neck, making black and blue bruises on his body.

"I like watching you this way..." The King of Hell chuckles, nibbling at his neck. "So vulnerable and pathetic."

"Fuck... Fuck you." Gabriel sobs with a choked voice, squirming to get some precious freedom.

"I think I am already doing some fucking, pet." Sam buffs before thrusting into his consort again. "And what did I tell you about language, Gabriel?"

Gabriel stays silent. He is too exhausted to put on any meaningless quarrel. All he wants now is everything comes to an end.

* * *

'You can't say no. But you don't want to say yes.' The voice continues to mock him. 'But you can't keep on staying like this forever either.'

'Shut up!' Gabriel yells mentally. 'You are not I! You don't understand!'

'Of course I do. I understand you more than you do.'

Gabriel is now in the dimension of his mind. He could see someone standing at a distance to him. That person wears the face of his vessel. Or that person is actually his vessel.

'Richard...' Gabriel rolls the name off his tongue.

The person in front of him is smirking at him with unreadable face.

'Why did you keep on mocking me? We share this body now, don't we?' Gabriel tiredly sighs, watching his vessel's owner cocking a brow.

'We are sharing it. But you are fucking messing with it. I can't tolerate that!' Richard spits at him angrily.

'It wasn't my fault... Can't you see that I am frustrated?' The Archangel sadly responds, he has hoped that there will be some sympathy coming from Richard. 'I cannot do anything...'

Richard huffs, hands putting on his hips. The human has never lost his sense of humor, even in the darkest time of their journey.

'Excuse me, your Highness!' The vessel's owner shows a snide face at the Archangel. 'You are the Messenger of God. You are the Archangel of Judgment. And now you are going to give in to the King of Hell just because you CAN'T? What has happened to the once so dickly proud Archangel I knew?'

Gabriel is stunned at the words coming from the human.

Yes, he used to be a powerful Archangel, running away from Heaven because he felt frustrated in his attempt to stop his older brothers from fighting each other. He had come down to Earth, tracking his one and only vessel down before tricking him to give his consent away. Richard, a little nice poet in a North European country, has become infuriated when the Archangel tricked him. Gabriel remembers clearly how the small but hot headed man threw his temper tantrum out, trying to regain his control over the body they shared. In the end, the poet had to admit defeat and Gabriel took control over the body.

'If I say that I am not amused to see you, the Trickster, gets tricked then that would be a lie.' Richard snorts. 'But, your situation now depresses me badly. What can I call it? Nightmares in the day? Or Daymare?'

Gabriel looks at Richard, his eyes full of sorrow and plea.

'I want this to end... I am too tired...' The Archangel speaks bitterly. 'You are right, I was a dick. But... I can't keep on living in this place... Keep on living like this.'

'Then, go free Yourself.' Richard speaks without hesitation, making Gabriel confused.

They stare at each other for another while with Gabriel trying to figure out what the human soul means.

A flash of silver light passes his mind.

* * *

The demonic maids found him in a corner of the bathroom. His body laying prone on the side of the large bathtub, burnt wings marked the floor with grey ashes. They found a piece of his broken Archangel Blade stuck deeply in his chest, the place where his heart lies.

Sam finds his note on the nightstand just a while after the demonic maids found him. The Boy King opens the note to read, then quickly collapses to the floor next to the bed.

"Dear Sam Moose,  
I have taken quite a long time to consider before giving my story an end. You know, there are many things that we cannot obtain with force. I have learn that from my experience when I struck on you and your brother. Sammich, I have never stopped loving you. But you have gone too far into the Darkness of Hell that you have become anything, but not yourself. I can't find the Moose Man I used to love anywhere in you now and that really kills me pieces by pieces. It's not the physical pain that hurt me, it is the mentally pain. And I have gone through enough mentally pain, Sammy. I am too frustrated and too tired.  
I need a rest. Because my life has become something I can call as Daymare. Nightmares in the Day. No matter do I sleep or wake, there is nightmare only.  
I hope that I was right. That there is still a moose in you, Sam. Even if that hope is so vague, I still keep on hoping.  
Gabriel."

* * *

Lucifer and Michael are thrashing violently in the Cage, their wings flapping furiously, making the Cage tremble hard, their powers seeping out, putting Hell in continuous change of temperature between freezing coldness and melting heat. The legendary children of Loki also descend to Hell. Fenrir clams his jaws onto the hellhounds, tearing them apart while Djormundgan spills the deadly poison all over the land of Hell. Hel rides Sleipnir around the border of the main land, absorbing any careless demon's essence.

Dean is up to the eyes with the task of defending the attacks, which come from almost every directions. What really matters is that The King of Hell has turned into an ignoramus to whatever happening.

Sam hasn't come out of his hall after Gabriel's death. He fell into a Limbo of emotion, he couldn't feel anything, even the most basic feeling of demons, hatred. His head spins and spins as memory comes into many different forms, but none of those is comfortable. Gabriel's suicide really rings a bell in his head, not a bell though, more like a siren, to wake him up from his seem-to-be forever dreams.

Whose dream is strangled now?

* * *

One day, the Cage is sprung open by a powerful celestial being, releasing Lucifer and Michael out so they can start the Apocalypse.

One day, the giant snake of World Jormundgan releases his tail by the command of a pagan God, starting the Ragnarok.

One day, the Judgment Garrison of the Lord following an Archangel of Judgment descends to Hell, starting their battle to cleanse the sins out of existence.

One day, Sam Winchester drops to his knees in defeat before the ArchHerald of the Lord, eyes wide open in shock, realising who is holding the Archangel Blade stabbing in his chest.

"Dad revives me to put an end to our story, Sam Winchester." The Archangel coldly speaks, staring at the King of Hell emotionlessly.

Sam bitterly smiles and looks at the Archangel right in the golden brown amber eyes.

"I know. And it will always end with a good ending."


	6. Reset Point

Warning, you have reached the end of this story. If you are satisfied with this end, you should forget this part. If you aren't, then keep reading.

This is ending is no true ending, this is the Bad Ending of Genocide Route.

You are going to reset the whole story for a new beginning, new ending that will come along.

It depends on what you choose, readers. The story will start as it began but the endings will be different.

There are four other routes:

Neutral Route (Normal Ending) - [Featured in the series]

Pacifist Route (Good Ending) - [Not featured]

Genocide Plus Route (True Bad Ending) - [Not featured]

Pacifist Plus Route (True Good Ending) - [Not featured]

Reviewing one number from 1 to 3 and I will reply you the route you have chosen.

The reset story will follow the route you chose.

Please send your answer here: forms/d/1NkXIbj2umdBK6sqb7-flbFG5a8PmMcy1rYZjN5mc4_w/viewform


	7. Restart Prologus 1

None of us wanted that to happen?

Did we?

This is what you choose.

You want to start all over again.

 **[Resetting Plot line]**

 **[...]**

 **[Resetting Characters]**

 **[...]**

 **[Reset Complete]**


	8. The Time It is True

Sam wakes up, soaked in his own sweat. Last night's dream was a nightmare. He saw a man with glowing golden eyes and six large golden wings stabbing a knife into the middle of his chest, where the heart was. The dream was so real that he still has the feeling that it was true. Sam runs his hands over his chest, checking if there is any holes on it. He breathes out in relief when he finds his body healthily intact.

"Morning, Sammy!" Dean's voice can be heard at the door. "Wow, you look as if a boogeyman has just visited you, dude."

Sam sits up immediately and heads straight into the bathroom of the motel room. The memory of the dream slowly becomes a blur in his mind. Once he has closed the door of the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror. Right, Dean was right, he looks terrible. His eyes are bloodshot and have heavy, dark bags under them while his face looks Dracula's and his hair is a mess to not talk about. Sam groans and begins fix himself up.

He feels as if he has past this day once.

* * *

Breakfast is quick as they need to be hurry on the case. There are some supernatural things happened in a campus that led to some severe deaths. They pose as some muttonhead electricians coming to check the lighting then nosily asking around.

The moment Sam's eyes catch sight of the janitor with blond-brown hair, amber gold (sun lit, whiskey, honey, etc...) eyes and the face of a witty fox, Sam has realised three things immediately: One is that this janitor probably has some connections to the the strange things in the campus; two, he has fallen in love with this charming man (who is shorter than he is a lot); and three, he has the feeling as if they have met each other one time before.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asks the janitor, who is smiling mischievously at him.

"I have been moping the floor here for six years." He enters the room and turns on the light so the two brothers could enter. "There you go, guys."

When Dean raises the EMF reader up, the short guy seems both surprised and amused. "What's that for?"

Sam shrugs with a smile. "Just for finding the wires in the walls."

"Huh." The janitor huffs. "Not sure why you are wiring this office up. Not gonna do the professor much good."

Sam immediately turns straight to face the janitor, who is wearing a smugly smirking face while looking at the window. Gosh, Sam thinks, this guy looks both scary and charming at the same time.

"What do you mean? Why do we not do anything good to the professor?" Lying, Sammy, lying. You know why it is. The professor is dead.

"Because that guy is dead." The janitor replies bluntly.

Sam stares at the janitor, a creepy feeling rises inside him.

He suddenly remembers the nightmare he has in the crappy motel.

The one who stabbed him in the chest in that nightmare was a man with glowing golden eyes with hair of bright sunlight.

The janitor here has golden-amber eyes and blond-brown hair. His face also resembles the face of the being in the nightmare.

Could those two be actually one?

...

They get into a complicated situation.

Sam lost his laptop while Dean was infuriated because the Impala's tires were all flat and they have no one to blame for except each other.

In the most frustrating moment, the boys decide to call Bobby in (after finishing their childishly stupid fight over Sam's money, which was found by Dean near the car when he also found the Impala's flat tires).

"I'm surprised with you two. I really am." Bobby says like groaning after listening to the stories told by Sam and Dean. "First off..." He looks at Sam. "Sam, Dean didn't take your laptop."

Sam immediately opens his mouth to protest. "But I-"

"Shh. Shh. Shh!" Bobby quickly shuts him up, leaving Sam to swear internally. If it wasn't Dean then who? The janitor? Sam tries hard not laugh at the thought that the janitor could do all those stupid things. But... Why did he think about that probably mischievous man in this situation?

Bobby then turns at Dean. "And Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

Dean raises his hands to protest but Sam speaks first. "Yeah! That's what I want to say!"

"And if you two bothered to pull your head out of your asses, it all would have pretty clear." Bobby folds his arms, watching the faces of the two young man becomes confused.

"Uh... I got nothing." Sam scratches his scalp nervously.

"Me neither." Dean shrugs.

The old hunter rolls his eyes. "You got a Trickster on your hands, boys."

The boys exchange look, the situation has turned sharply.

"Got to tell you this." Bobby continues. "You guys were the biggest clues. Sam, who loves his laptop, has his laptop vanished mysteriously. Dean, who loves the car too much, sees all the car's tires gone flat with the money of S.W nearby. Don't you see that it all look like a huge prank on each of you two?"

"You mean..." Sam slowly connects the events together. The professor, who is said to bring girls into his office and harass them, met a female ghost who helped him get a nose dive out of the window. The frat boy, who doesn't show any belief, was kidnapped by alien. The scientist, who experimented on the animals, was killed by an alligator in the sewer. All of those are just... Deadly pranks.

"Tricksters create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing." Bobby takes a book and opens it on the table. "It's got you so turned around and at each other's throat that you can't even think straight."

All Sam could think now is that the theory he put on second before has faltered. There was only one person who kept appearing in the crime scenes. And that was the janitor.

...

Sam is nervous. He really is.

When Bobby set up the plan for them, Sam has felt that things would go bad. He hasn't prepared himself to kill the Trickster yet. Now that he is going to kill the one who he doesn't want to kill.

He watches Dean talking with the short blond man in the hall of the campus. The tension exaggerates when Dean takes the stake out of his jacket. Seriously, Sam just wants to rush in and tells his brother to stop.

But who can say that when the janitor, the Trickster, is the being that has been causing havoc?

The janitor turns straight at his direction when he and Bobby come in the hall. Sam feels guilty when those amber eyes stare straight at him with blatant surprise. Then that look, again, turns mischievous. Sam swears he could hear the janitor's voice in his mind. An amused voice.

'So, you choose this way, huh, kiddo? Nice choice. Don't worry, we will get this go as it should be.'

...

Dean is the one who finished the janitor.

There is no regret. Sam could say so. Or not.

Even when he has got into the Impala and they drive home, Sam still feels something inside him tugging. He keeps looking back at the campus, as if he hopes that the janitor will walk out, waving hand at him with a enigmatic grin.

'We will meet again.'

* * *

A/N: So, we have started again. A quick note to you that the previous timeline will effect the later ones. ;)

If you can guess who speak in the prologus and which route this one is, I will tell you what route I will right next after this one.


	9. Time of War, Time for Lesson

Sam suddenly becomes a Tuesday-hater.

For what he has to witness from Tuesday to, well, Tuesday (not the kind of this Tuesday to next week's Tuesday! It's more like one Tuesday happens to... happen again?), Dean has (yes, has) died one hundred and one times. What makes the matter worst is that Dean dies in many different and unpredictable ways.

Like... Who dies because of CHOKING on a SAUSAGE?! And falling piano? It's supposed to happen only in cartoon, isn't it?

Goddamn it! He really wants to strangle whoever the son of bitch that does this to him. Forcing him to stay in the same Tuesday every time he wakes up is too much. Forcing him to watch Dean dies over and over again? That is beyond his limit.

He can feel his sanity slowly slipping away.

'Be focus'

* * *

"So you mean that... You have watched me die for...?" Dean shows the least believing face at him.

"One hundred and two times. I swear Dean..." He rubs his face. "The latest one was that you died while petting the dog and it bit you at the neck..."

Again, his brother shows a face that speaks 'You are fucking kidding me' and tries to find a comment for what he has just heard.

"Petting a dog? You must be..." Dean babbles when Sam jumps in his mouth.

"Out of your mind or having some traumatic experience." Sam, with a serious face, replies the same sentence that Dean had said for ninety six times before whenever Sam explained how he died.

And so Dean makes a poker face (which, Sam has been bored to watch for more than ninety times, and it's a torture) and his mouth drops for a while before closing back.

"You are going to tell me that I can read mind then insult me in your very signature way, like..." Sam rolls his eyes. "... You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he..."

"Okay! That's enough!" Dean groans, waving his hands in defeat. "I get it!"

"Get what?" Sam frowns. To his memory of the last looped Tuesdays, Dean never gets anything.

"I get that we are in some what like Groundhog day, okay?" The older Winchester sighs while giving his answer, which even himself finds ridiculous to say. "That's the only sensible reason for why you can read my mind."

"Actually, it's not that I read your mind. I have been in this same situation for... Oh you won't want to know..." Sam says in relief. At least, Dean has understood.

But then he remembers. Dean had understood him for some times during the repeat of Tuesday...

"So how about this time we go there in baby? You said that we had always gone to the Mystery Spot on foot. Driving there would be a substitution, wouldn't it?" Dean winks at him.

Next thing he knows, Dean gets robbed right next to the Impala and gets shot through right lung, which leads to, well, another unavoidable death. Substitutions have always been bad, really bad idea.

He feels his balance between sanity and insanity dropped to the latter's side.

'Keep being focus'

* * *

He wakes up in the tune of _Heat of the Moment_ as a freshly new Tuesday has started, again.

He continues to watch Dean tying his shoes, bopping along the song, gargling loudly in the bathroom, pulling out a black bra from a drawer, walking into the diner and calling the special dish: Pig in a poke.

He continues to see people in the diner redo their routine of Tuesday. Randy the cashier? Still skimming on the register. Doris the waitress? Gonna do the worst archery in the world in the afternoon. Judge Myers? Probably wearing bunny outfit at night. Cal, the guy who only pays for coffee when asked? Will sure rob a poor mechanic on his way home. Mister Pickett? Oh please, someone should take his driver license. The man in grey suit who always eats pancake with maple syrup? He also eats pink maple syrup this Tuesday!

Nothing changes, right?...

Right...?

...

He chases the Trickster down, corners him then pushes the stake to the pagan's neck. And it is even worse when the Trickster who caused this frigging loop is the one he has thought to be dead.

"So... This is fun for you, huh?" Sam tries his best to stay calm and not stab the stake into the short, blond Trickster's neck. "Killing Dean over and over again?"

"One? Yes, it is fun." The Trickster smirks. "And two?... Oh, this is so not about killing Dean."

Sam frowns, Dean does as well.

"This joke..." The pagan raises an eyebrow at Sam, his lips curl into a mischievous smile. "... Is on you, Sam."

Sam's eyes wide open at the confirmation that comes out of the Trickster's mouth.

"Watching your brother dies... Everyday? Forever?" The Trickster continues, his eyes shows great amusement while watching Sam struggling to accept the painful truth. "How long will it take to realize... You can't save your brother. No matter what..."

Sam grimaces at the speech, baring his teeth as he pushes the stake deeper into the Trickster's throat. "Oh yeah? I kill you. This all ends now."

Well, maybe this threatening way could work, since the Trickster shows a very panicked expression.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa!" The short man yelps. "Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear..."

And Sam swears that as the Trickster makes a very, very sincere and scared face, he feels as if his heart starts to melt. For a while, he thinks of how he had tried to convince himself that the janitor in that college was no way the Trickster, then how sad he was when he had to watch Dean stabbed the stake into the Trickster's heart. But right now, those haunting gold eyes are looking straight into his, yet, he is about to murder the man he thought he has fallen in love with.

'Stay focus'

* * *

He didn't spare the Trickster though, still, the cunning pagan got away with his signature finger snaps. After that, Sam finds himself waking up in a song that says 'Promise me I'll be back in time'.

It is Wednesday now.

However, along with the very happy relief Sam is experiencing, a strange feeling rises inside him as well. He feels as if all of this is just a deja-vu. He feels as if he has gone past those experiences before. The loop of Tuesday, the grief of watching Dean died in vain and the confrontation with the Trickster... They are so familiar.

And that's when it dawns on him what would happen next.

Dean dies, again. Nothing so surprising. But this time, he won't have a new refresh of the day.

...

Six months after the Wednesday Dean died.

Sam drives the Impala on the road. Alone and coldly. Emotionlessly.

He doesn't care to count how many calls from Bobby that he has missed. Or he just doesn't care that Bobby did call him.

He hardly even care about the wounds he got during the hunts. Some are very bad though, he fixes them quickly and then just, well, doesn't care about them anymore.

All what he cares now is to find the Trickster.

He has the Trickster's captured photos (either on cameras or accidental photoshots) stuck all over the walls in his motel room. He gets to polish the weapons while looking at the photos to find anything he can use to locate the Trickster. Eating and sleeping seem to no longer be a joy, they are just necessary activities.

Until one day, Bobby calls him and says that he has found the Trickster.

Sam heads straight to Bobby's house and gets his weapon ready for a fight.

...

It turns out that he was right about Bobby wasn't real. Of course Bobby was just a trick that the Trickster used to lure him here, still, the part that when he stabbed Bobby and for a while Bobby's corpse didn't vanish thrilled him to the spine.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket." The Trickster appears behind Sam, giving a very snide comment, though his facial expression hardly shows any amusement.

"Bring him back." Sam replies shortly. He doesn't know if he is angry or happy at the way the Trickster appeared. Somehow... He remembers this meeting...

"Who, Dean?" The short blond pagan raises an eyebrow at him. "Didn't my girl send you flower? Dean's-"

"Dean's dead." Sam speaks out what the Trickster was about to say, making the Trickster stare at him in surprise. "I know... I know you are going to say that..."

The Trickster's eyes widen, his jaw drops, unable to continue his speaking. Honestly, Sam doesn't know why he knows the way this meeting would happen. He just... knows. Like that he has gone past this once before.

The pagan throws the stake he took from Sam away then looks at Sam straight in the eyes, a serious expression covers his whole face.

"I don't know, Sam... It seems..." He speaks with hesitation. "It seems that... we have known how this would end... Right?"

Sam shrugs. "Perhaps... I don't know how I know... Just like I have past it. Once. But I vaguely remember, just... A little. The parts... That happened to have YOU in them."

The Trickster's eyes widen a little bit more. They continue to look at each other for a while.

Then the Trickster snaps his fingers as Sam closes his eyes.

 **'Promise me I'll be back in time'.**

* * *

A/N: So... Please tell me what you think of this via review. And so sorry about the delay. I have a hard time with examinations.


	10. The Joy of Revelation

Sam runs through the sea of separated dreams.

He dreamt of the event in Spring Field college. The dead professor, the alien-kidnapped brat boy, the scientist being devoured by alligator in the sewage, his lost laptop, Dean's anger about the Impala got flat-tired, the fight with the Trickster.

He dreamt of the event in Mystery Spot. The many kinds of Dean's death, the confrontation with the Trickster about giving up saving each other.

He dreams of the event in the old paper factory. The man who got killed by the Incredible Hulk. The change of scene. The change of channels on TV.

* * *

It is in Wellington, Ohio that he and Dean get on their next hunt. Since a man who got killed by a bear, which chased him to his house, crashed in the front door then chased him up to his room upstairs then tore his head off his body seems very insensible.

They found that it was actually a case that caused by the Trickster, probably the one that they are looking for. Dean wants to repay the Trickster for killing him over and over again. Sam, well, just wants to have a talk with that pagan.

So they come to the old paper factory, the place that was reported to have a murder and yet, no police car around. That's suspicious enough.

...

Sam and Dean didn't hesitate about entering the factory though they immediately regret entering it. Not totally regret it, just a bit, since Dean is so excited of being in his favorite TV shows: Dr Sexy MD.

Sam remembers the dream he has a fortnight ago. It is in here, this exact place, that he confronted the Trickster in the dream. So he has a chance to meet the Trickster again in this reality, right?

"Oh my... Sam..." Dean's choked exclaim brings Sam back to what is going on. "It's... It's him."

Sam looks at the direction Dean is staring at and sees the doctor, Dr Sexy for exact, walking towards them. The guy has a very serious face, which makes Sam feel awkwardly ridiculous.

"Doctor." Dr Sexy greets Dean with a nod.

"Doctor..." Dean greets back, blushing like a teenage fangirl.

Then Dr Sexy turns to Sam, greeting him with the same manner. "Doctor."

Sam frowns as he doesn't understand why he should greet back (since he knows that there is not thing real here) but Dean elbows him, which makes him unwillingly greet back. "Doctor."

"You want to give me one reason why you defied my direct order to do the face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" The doctor turns to face Dean with his seriously serious face, which makes Dean react like a fool, scratching his scalp then looking at his feet. Sam only rolls his eyes at the scene.

Dean abruptly charges at the doctor, slamming him against the wall behind. "You are not Doctor Sexy!"

Sam cautiously looks at the doctor up and down and still couldn't find a reason why Dean said so.

"Call the security." The doctor looks at the two coming doctors and orders them.

Dean only smirks at that. "Yeah. Go ahead, pal. Let's see who you are..."

Sam is about to warn Dean about a security guard coming close but as the security guard gets to speak with them, except from the brothers and the doctor, everything just suddenly stops. Like a freeze-frame in movies.

Sam and Dean look around in confusion then they hear Dr Sexy starts to laugh while morphing into a pagan that is too familiar with them.

"You guys are getting better!" The Trickster remarks with a large shit-eating grin, which makes the brothers gasp in shock. The Trickster then grabs Dean's arms and forcefully twists and pulls them away. "Don't see your wooden stakes anywhere, big guy."

"This is a trick." Sam breathes out what he has been keeping for a while.

The Trickster raises his eyebrows, pointing at himself. "Hello? Trickster."

Both the Winchesters show unamused faces and the Trickster snickers. "Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town, how could I resist?"

And Sam swears that, even if he has a deep affection to the Trickster, he really wants to punch into that face.

"Where are we?" Dean hisses in anger.

"Like it? It's all homemade." The Trickster then raps on the window in a nearby door. "My own sets..." Then he indicates the frozen extras. "My own actors... Let's call it my idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean asks disdainfully.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question." The blond pagan answers with great amusement.

"Whatever." Sam shows his infamous bitch face and interrupts the conversation between Dean and the Trickster. "We just, need to talk to you. We need your help."

"Hmm. Let me guess..." The short man purses his lower lip out. "You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please." Sam pleads. "Just five minutes... Hear us out."

"Sure." The Trickster shrugs. "Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, then we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean frowns in great confusion while Sam rolls his eyes. Of course, he has dreamt of this encounter. And of course, he has also seen what would happen.

The Trickster wiggles his eyebrows, grins mischievously before vanishing in a burst of static.

* * *

Doing the operation for Dean. Getting nut-cracked in a Japanese game show. Getting genital herpes and having to do the commercial for the stupid medicine which gives more illnesses than cures. Joining in a sit-com that has Dean coupling with a girl in bikini then being threatened by the Trickster about accepting the responsibilities as Michael's and Lucifer's vessels. Investigating a foolish crime scene then stabbing the Trickster with a wooden stake, only to wake up being the Impala.

Sam has got enough crap in this freaking TV land. What can be more? The Trickster turns out to be the Archangel Gabriel?

Oh...

* * *

He found himself standing with Dean in the old paper factory while Gabriel (a.k.a Trickster) is trapped in the holy fire circle.'They question Gabriel why he wants them to accept to be Michael's and Lucifer's vessels and he answers that he just wants the conflict to end.

Sam finds this strange. He didn't dream about this. He didn't remember in the end of the TV land dream, the Trickster revealed himself as the Archangel Gabriel.

Something has definitely changed.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Changing Channels on Neutral Run for Sam. Memory of Genocide Run comes back for our Sammy and luckily he figures out the differences.

Please review :)


	11. Let's Chat!

With a snap of the Archangel, Sam finds himself standing an empty space. It is all black, the only light helps him see himself is from his own body. No ground, no sky, nothing. It's totally nothingness.

"Sam." A voice calls his name. It's warm and calming, yet there is still some childless mischief in it.

Sam looks towards the voice's source. The Archangel Gabriel standing there, in his very Trickster outfit. So close that Sam can easily reaches to him.

"Where are we...?" The Winchester speaks out the question. Seriously, this is new, not a dream he has shows this scenario.

"Just... A realm outside reality. There is nothing here, even time and space." Gabriel paces in circle around him. "A place for a nice talk."

"Talk?" Sam frowns. What could the Archangel of Justice and Mercy want to talk with him? "About what?"

"You know..." The blond man raises his eyebrows. "Like how you find all the past events so familiar though you have never experienced them?"

"I saw them in my dreams..." Sam sighs, scratching his scalp. "Vaguely... All I saw...was your face. You were the center of the dreams..."

That sentence makes the Archangel hold off whatever he has wanted to say. He stares at Sam, tilting his head in confusion. He knows what Sam is experiencing, it is a time loop. A time loop is caused when a supernatural being wants to make the events start from an identified marked point to another marked point in the timeline changeable so that they can change the events between two points until they finally reach a good ending. That means, someone in the very first cycle has created a time loop to find a good ending.

But what is the good ending after all?

...

"I don't know what to tell you, Sam..." Gabriel starts but trails off right after. Yes, it's true that he doesn't know what to tell Sam now. He still doesn't get why he becomes the center of the dreams Sam had, it's weird. He means nothing to Sam, obviously.

"Gabriel... I know that I have made a lot of wrong decisions." The Winchester shows his regretful puppy face. "... I thought that I could change things to the better side, only worsening them in the end... I... I only want to do the right things..."

"You have your chance now, Sam." The Archangel walks over to the Hunter. "What you are experiencing is called time loop."

"Time loop?" Sam frowns.

"Yes. A time loop. Like the one that created in Mystery Spot to you, the one Tuesday in that you witnessed Dean's death time and time again." Gabriel places a hand on Sam's left shoulder. "But this time, it's not just a short, childish joke anymore. This time, it's serious. This time loop affects a long timeline... It can change a lot of things."

"And how on Earth could this time loop not be a production of yours?" Sam's eyes narrow fast as he grabs Gabriel by the collar with fury. "You created the one in Mystery Spot! So obviously that you are the only one that can create another one! You put me in this!"

Gabriel harshly grabs Sam's wrists and twists them with his inhuman strength, forcing Sam to release him.

"I know that you are angry to be in this fucking situation, Sam. But I can ensure you that, in this place, this cycle of time, I am not the one who caused this..." He snarls at the Hunter.

"Wait a second... You just said..." Sam babbles. "What do you mean...?"

"By 'in this place, this cycle of time'?" Gabriel rolls his eyes. "I mean what I said, you muttonhead. There is someone, from the cycle number zero started this time loop. Since I can't, and probably will never know who did it, I won't be able to tell you who it is. It could be any supernatural beings in that original cycle... It could even be me, but it is not who I am now! I am here, as you say, is the ME in the second cycle... So it probably can't be me!"

Sam palms his face then rubs it, trying to get whatever Gabriel is trying to explain to him. Okay, so there is a being in the very first cycle of timeline that isn't satisfied with the outlook of the future in that cycle so they decide to create a time loop to create divergences the timeline then they will filter out the best outlook to make it the 'Good Ending', and only until they find a 'Good Ending' will they stop the time loop. Another thing is that except himself, the other people in the time loop don't have a single memory about what happened so they just keep starting all over again. Lastly, he won't be able to locate that creator of the time loop during this cycle.

"Is there anyway that I can reach a good ending?" Sam speaks after a long while of silence between him and the Archangel. "Besides, could there is any chance that I can encounter the person who created the loop?"

"I... I don't know..." The shorter man sighs, shaking his head. "If that person, they will pop up to meet you instantly, right now, or whenever they want..."

"So if I reach a the satisfying ending, that person will come out to meet me, right?" Sam's eyes spark with hope.

"Maybe..." Gabriel nods, though the expression on his face shows nothing like hope or relief. "... Or that you reach a very, very... BAD ending."

...

"Listen, Sam. True Good Ending is hard to reach. But True Bad Ending? As easy as pie, just ruin everything..." Gabriel rubs his wrist nervously. "If you truly want to reach the True Good Ending, you may have to do more than just RESETTING everything you did wrong. You will have to SAVING the key events from their downfalls."

"How could I do that? There are lots of events. I don't know which one is the key event! Besides, I don't even know how to SAVE them!" Sam scowls, he can feel beads of sweat falling from his forehead. This isn't going to reach any endings he wants.

"Key events are those that effect the events after it. Changing them means changing a whole strings of events later on." Gabriel explains, his anger coming right back. "Like the one in Mystery Spot, Sam. If you did listen to me, I would still bring Dean back to you and yet, if you did listen, things won't lead to the break of the last seal and probably it would never come to this TV Land event! What part of it don't you understand?"

Sam frowns. Right, there are events like that. Like... If he didn't die in that deadly town, Dean won't sell his soul to bring him back, then Dean won't have to spend time in Hell. Like if he has tried to resist the urge to drink demon blood from Ruby, he wouldn't become so blind about killing Lilith. And there are many more of events that he can SAVE.

"I think I get it..." Sam breathes out. "If... If I can go back from the marked start point, I think I can fix it. How can I get back...?"

"If that creator wants, he will put you back." Gabriel rubs his chin. "Or you can go back by yourself. It will take some efforts..."

"Like what? I will do anything!" Sam swears that he is out of patience. He really wants to return and fix things right away.

"Your Consistence on doing it, Sam. What you are having now is the Eagerness. You really want to do it, but you don't have yet a motivation. You need to form a strong Consistence, and it will bring you back." The Archangel looks straight into Sam's eyes. "I have given enough instructions, Sam. I think... Could you promise me one thing...?"

"Ugh... Sure...?" Sam hesitantly nods.

"Will you use any chances you have to form your Consistence and go back to fix everything? Even if the chance you have involves bad things happen to people around you?" The question makes Sam's eyes widen. He will sure take any chances, but...

"Yes, I will." The answer comes from the Hunter makes Gabriel smile, though the smile doesn't present happiness.

Gabriel gets closer to Sam and places a hand on his chest, while he snaps his fingers on the other hand.

* * *

Sam suddenly finds himself standing next to the Impala, with Dean and Castiel, who are probably worried about how he just popped up into reality.

He gets into the car. While Dean mumbling about the Trickster's tricks and Castiel shows a very uncaring face, Sam remembers the words that Gabriel whispered to his ears before sending him back to reality.

"I love you, Sam. Hope you will remember that."

* * *

A/N: So, here we have an explaining chapter. Undertale blatantly appears here. (But I guess you have all noticed ;))

Please give me review! I love your review very much! :3


End file.
